<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call The Police And The Fireman by IowaGuy1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806606">Call The Police And The Fireman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979'>IowaGuy1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Double Date, F/F, Violently Horny Gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Royally freaking out the normies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call The Police And The Fireman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the Two Whales diner opened.  A man wobbled to the door from a booth, both hands holding to go cups of coffee.</p><p>And spilled one of them on Victoria Chase’s cashmere sweater.</p><p>“What the FUCK?” Blackwell’s Queen B shouted.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” the man said</p><p>“Damn right you are!  This outfit cost more than your pathetic, worthless life!”</p><p>“I..”</p><p>Get the HELL out of my sight!”</p><p>The man ran out of the diner.</p><p>Chloe got up from her booth, and approached Victoria.</p><p>“Hey, Bitchtoria. That was the most conceited, vain thing ever.”</p><p>“And..?”, Victoria replied in the most bored tone possible</p><p>“It’s hella hot as fucking fuck.”  </p><p>There was a loud slam as Chloe threw the preppy blonde onto the nearest booth’s table, scattering the condiments. They began loudly making out, moans echoing throughout the room.</p><p>As the sound of buttons being popped, and clothes being torn off increased, a wave of water splashed over them.</p><p>“What the FUCK?”, they both yelled.</p><p>Joyce Madsen looked at them in apocalyptic fury, holding a 5 gallon bucket.  “CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE! VICTORIA MARIBETH CHASE!”, she screamed. “I’ve gotten used to the two of you making out on just about every surface in my house, but I am damned if I will let you do it here. If you act like out of control animals, you’ll be treated like them!”</p><p>With growls from both women, they adjusted their clothes, and left.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Kate sat in the booth next to the one that had been violated. “….Maybe this double date was a bad idea..”, Kate whispered, beyond mortified.</p><p>Max could only nod, being so embarrassed she couldn’t speak if she wanted to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://gaybreadlover-deactivated.tumblr.com/">Inspired by a comic on here</a>
</p><p>Title is from Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson</p><p>Hope you liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>